If not Westchester
by unforgettable-2416
Summary: Have you ever wished your life was different? Well, Massie did, but little did she know that this would happen... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Slam! I looked at my white door with a sarcastically satisfied grin on my face. The loud noise was a perfect interpretation of my feelings for my mother at the moment. See a few minutes earlier we had world war 3 and 4 go down at my house. Even as I screamed, stomping up the stairs I didn't really know what the fight was about. But it was bad, B-A-D, horrible. I looked down at my sleeping pug ,bean, even with the racket she didn't move and I felt a tug of disappointment towards her for not being there when I needed her most. Next I looked towards my cell phone. It didn't buzz, ring, or play any of my best friends personalized rings.

"Well actually technically speaking they are your ex-best friends." thought realistic Massie, well the normal swift-speaking, act-without-thinking, shop-without-limits, animal-loving, vulnerable-when-it-comes-to-love and angry-when-it-comes-to-take overs-and-failed-makeovers told her to shut up. I hadn't thought about my ex-friends for a week. Wrong. I had pretended not to think about them as I went to the spa, the mall, and movies with my mother, and now I couldn't even do that any more because of the horrible war with many casualties that was now raging between us. I sighed, I didn't even want to look at my computer, I knew I'd have no emails, no facebook wall posts or myspace comments, I had no friends this summer, I was pathetic. Even my own mother didn't like me. Finally I gave up and walked to my window. As I gazed out at the sky I pretended not to see 4 girls dancing and laughing through the open window to Claire's room. I pretended not to see one exotic Spanish beauty, one tall blond muscular athlete, one wild fiery red head, or one rail thin blond eating a gummy worm. To me they didn't exist.

"It must be friday." I thought staring at the moon. Then, without warning the moon and every thing else became blurry smears of color as the tears welled up in my eyes. " I can't take this anymore." I sobbed quietly, " I just wish I had a different life" I whispered into the dark as a shooting star lit up the sky. "That was not normal" was my last thought before I plunged downward into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 the surprise...

I awoke what must have been the next morning. It took me a while to figure out what must have pulled me from my deep sleep. Finally I heard a voice, "Luce... wake uh-up...Lucy!" It was a boy's voice. "Who the heck is Allison?" I wondered. Then a finger prodded me in the side which made me squirm, " I'm not ticklish..." I thought, though apparently I was now. The finger poked again "Lucy Nicole what is wrong with you get up!" Now this was wrong, this guy thought I was Lucy "no..." was all I could muster. It didn't sound like my voice but I was positive the words had come from my mouth. "Grace! Alice! Jt! come here quick something's wrong with Lucy!" the boys voice rang out, he was obviously still in jr. high, "His voice kinda sounded like cam's" I thought. I squinted my eyes so I could see but no one could tell my eyes weren't closed.

First a short blond entered. "What Kennedy?" The girl asked. Her voice supplied that she was very young, younger than this guy. "Lucy won't wake up Alice, she should be on her run now..." This Ken said with a trace of worry as two older looking people entered, the assumed Jt and Grace. Grace was short with wide blue eyes and light brunette hair, Jt had short hair the same color but he was tall and muscular and had less wide, but still the same color, eyes. without speaking Jt pushed Ken off the bed, sat on my feet, and slapped my butt. "C'mon sis, get up you lazy bum!" he said in a not so deep voice for a guy so muscular. " why isn't she getting up?" Grace asked in a crackly girl voice. They all shrugged and I decided now would be a good time to sit up and explain I had no idea who they were or this Lucy. I opened my eyes completely and sat up. The brightness of the room startled me and I submitted back into squint mode. "ah-ha! she lives!" cried Alice.

They all stared at me with concern and i got the chance to analyze them properly. while Jt and paige were both brunette the two youngest were blond. Kennedy had the same wide blue eyes as paige while Alice looked more like Jt. Both girls had their hair in pony tails which showed the common gene of unusually small ears among all the people present. "hmm a family..." I thought. They were all wearing odd mixes of clothing like they stopped in the middle of their morning routine. Alice had on a green tank top that had zzzz's all over it paired with a pair of denim shorts and blue ankle socks. Paige had on a yellow night gown with a pair of black capris underneath it. Jt sported a purple football t-shirt that read "LIONS FOOTBALL" and a pair of green plaid boxers. While Ken looked complete in his light blue brooks brothers polo and jeans; he had a toothbrush in his hand. "hello in there? anybody home" Ken waved a hand in front of my stare and brought me back to reality, or wherever I was.

"Sorry but I don't think you have the right person... my name is Massie Block and I don't know who you are." I said as calmly as I could muster. Alice was the first to burst into giggles and the rest followed almost immediately. "Sure you are." said Grace with the most sarcastic voice I have ever heard in the face of a very true statement. " Wow Lucy, been reading too much?" asked Jt shoving an orange plaid book at me. "The Clique" read the cover "a novel by Lisi Harrison." I flipped it over and almost had a heart attack. the first two words i saw were in bold and they said "Meet the Clique" then below it was "Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons. each one with an exact life story of what happened to us each at the beginning of 7th grade. I opened to a random page near the back where I read " 'I think we both know the answer to that one,' Massie said. 'And hey, there's always oatmeal if our bites get really severe.'" I gasped, I so remembered saying that to claire about a year or so ago.

This was beyond freaky.


End file.
